Soulless
by Busby-Lizzy
Summary: France is depressed because Britain and America are a couple. But he still tries to make Britain love him. However it end up quite bad. And it goes from bad to worse. Warnings: FrUk, UsUk, fluff


Soulless

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters; they all belong to their rightful owners.

France was lifeless, everybody could figure out except maybe Britain and America. They were too busy loving each other. That was actually the reason France was so down. He always loved Britain, since the beginning of time he had some feelings for him. But now Arthur belonged to Alfred, not Francis.

But Francis still wanted to feel, he wanted to feel the things Alfred would. He wanted to feel Arthur's love, body and soul. So he decided to, how stupid he was, call Arthur and ask him to come to his house, since the next meeting was in France, Arthur could be there in a few minutes. There Francis would make love to him, just to feel _something_.

He did call Arthur and when he heard knocking on the door, he opened it. He looked at Arthur dressed in his usual clothes. France kept staring at Arthur for a few more moments until, "Francis, I don't have all day. What you do need me for?" Arthur said coldly. He probably had to go back to Alfred.

Francis thought that this was his chance and took it. He roughly pushed his lips against Arthur's and dragged them both over the France's bed. There he landed on top of Arthur but Arthur struggled against him and tried to push him off. Francis didn't let him and roughly grabbed Arthur's hands and held them above Arthur's head. "F-France, What are you doing!" He yelled after France broke their kiss. "I… I don't know." France said and let Arthur's hands drop. France looked at Arthur's hands and saw they were marked dark red. Arthur looked up to him and France saw tears glistering in his eyes.

They both sat up and Arthur's fist met France's cheek. Francis knew he deserved that. "Why did you do, when you know you're only going to regret." Arthur said when he walked out of the house. "Because I want to feel something now, but I don't feel anything anymore and it's my own fault." France called after him but Arthur couldn't hear him anymore.

"Wow, what happened to you, Francis?" Prussia said as France walked into the bar. The spot where Arthur had hit was a purplish-brown colour. Francis told them, Prussia and Spain, what happened when Arthur came over and by the end of the story they were both looking apologetic to Francis. The rest of the night they drank and drank until they couldn't stand on their feet anymore.

A few days later the meeting was going to start in twenty minutes. That morning Francis covered the mark on his cheek with concealer and hoped nobody would notice. The nights before, he almost didn't sleep. He spotted Prussia and Spain sitting in the room and talking to each other. When France talked over he saw almost every country looking at him.

"We're sorry Francis but we almost told everybody about your problem with Britain. Well Spain told Romano, and Spain said he shouldn't tell Italy because he can't sense the mood and he would tell everybody. So Romano told Greece, Turkey and Egypt instead. Greece told Japan and Japan told China and all the countries in the neighbourhood. I told West, Austria and Hungary. And they told almost all the other countries." Prussia said. All those countries knew, even that scary German knew. It made Francis' head spin.

Well the drinks Francis drank last night to help him go to sleep had something to do with that too. And ten minutes before the meeting started, Francis felt a headache coming up and something else. He fast-walked to the men's bathroom and threw up in a toilet. He groaned and rinsed his mouth. He stumbled back inside the meeting room and took his seat. The meeting could finally start and Francis wished it would be over soon. He saw Arthur and Alfred sitting next to each other and sometimes they whispered comments about nonsense.

Francis felt sick again, but he wasn't going to disturb the meeting to go to the bathroom. His headache felt even worse and he leaned on the table with his elbow and let his head rest on his hand. He wasn't really sad or depressed about not being together with Arthur. The problem was that Arthur hated him now, and he felt sad about that.

He motioned a maid over and asked her for a bottle of wine. Of course the good girl didn't know what to say to a half-drunk/sick man so she just gave the bottle and a glass to him. And then he started drinking, just to get his headache to go away.

Spain who sat next to him looked worried; France looked even worse than this morning. "Did you throw up, France?" He asked. "… yes." Spain asked Romano something and after that he gave France a piece of cloth that smelled kind of nice. France thanked them and used it on his face.

Germany was looking at him and mouthed 'are you alright?' France nodded and regretted it because that made his vision spin. Germany then continued talking "France, can you start your economic proposal?" 'Wait, economic proposal, oh maybe it was written on my page.' France thought. He drank the wine that was left in his glass in one gulp and he clumsily stood up and walked up to where Germany stood, the opposite side of the room, _great_. He carefully walked over and made it without falling or bumping into some chairs.

"S-so, an economic proposal, uh economic proposal…" France browsed through the pages he held and couldn't find it until Germany pointed to a page. France started reading, but didn't understand a word of it. Somewhere midway of the page he felt the urge to throw up again. "Ger-Germany can I go to the bathroom, s'il vous plaît?" France asked and left the room, once outside he started running.

He went to the bathroom and threw up. He sat down on the tiles and he felt like his face was burning up. So when Germany asked Prussia, since it isn't that important that he would be there, if he could get France home, Prussia found France curled up in a little ball with his face on the cool, hard floor.

He, being the awesome person that he was, still couldn't carry France all the way towards his car. So he went back and asked somebody's help. Spain and Romano agreed to help out; since it wasn't that important they would be there.

Once they arrived at France's house they laid Francis down in the couch and put a blanked on him. They decided to leave since there wasn't anything more they could do.

"Oh, they left you here all alone with no medicaments or water by your side so you don't have to work, the bloody idiots never learned to take of someone who's sick." France heard a familiar voice next to him and opened his eyes. He was dreaming, he was _definitely_ dreaming .

Arthur sat next to him and frowned. "Why are you staring at me?" He didn't say it harsh, but soft. "You're a dream, aren't you?" France whispered. "If you want to believe that." He answered. "Are you mad at me, in real life?" France asked and when France didn't look he rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not. I think I hurt you far too long and too much." Arthur said and pointed to Francis' cheek.

"Did it hurt? I mean your cheek." Arthur awkwardly said. "No, it didn't, I didn't feel it." France answered truthfully. France yawned and closed his eyes. "Wait, you need to take your medicine first." Arthur said. France took his medicine and bid Arthur goodnight. "Do you still think I'm a dream?" he asked. "You are my dream." Francis answered and Arthur bid him goodnight too, his own way, by a kiss on France's lips. _Pretend that I'm a dream, that way it won't hurt us._

_END_

**AN: ****Well this turned out quite good… I hope. Tell me what you think by reviewing! It really helps me a lot.**


End file.
